Decision
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Rasa sakit di dalam hatinya membuatnya bertambah ngilu. Dari detik, menit, dan jam—ia menghabiskan semuanya untuk merenung. Merenungi masa lalu yang membawanya kepada kepahitan dunia yang menyedihkan ini. Mikasa benci. Dia benci kepada Levi yang telah menorehkan luka di dadanya. Menorehkan sesuatu yang kotor di tubuhnya. *Ganti Summary*
1. Chapter 1

"Tsk, dari awal aku tau jika memang si brengsek itu Abnormal."

Kebencian Mikasa semakin bertambah kala matanya mendapati saudara tirinya dibully habis-habisan oleh seniornya. Levi Ackerman. Senior sekaligus kakak tirinya—orang yang paling ia benci karena menyebabkan ibunya meninggal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer is Hajime Isayama**

**Pairing is LeviMika slight ErenMika**

**Genre is Family and Drama**

**Rate T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tangan itu terayun. Mengelus surai kecoklatan milik saudaranya. Pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan sesekali ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat kebiruan pada sudut bibir dan matanya. Pipinya dihiasi lebam yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja. Tidak dapat dikatakan bahwa semuanya terasa biasa. Nyeri yang dirasakan oleh pemuda yang tengah berbaring di ranjang kamarnya itu.

Gadis berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menemani sang pemuda hanya diam. Melihat kearah saudaranya seraya mengelus surai lembut nan halus itu. Menyedihkan jika ia bilang kalau Eren yang sekarang dilihatnya seperti ini. Tidak pernah ia percayai kata sahabatnya jika ia tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Ia yang baru saja pindah dari Jerman ke Jepang dan bersekolah di sekolah sama seperti saudaranya. Niatnya ia akan memberi kejutan dengan kepulangan nya, namun ternyata sepertinya ia yang diberi kejutan. Kenyataan nya bahwa ia melihat lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu tengah dibully oleh sekumpulan pria dengan lebel senior.

Tangan nya mengepal.

Eren Yeager. Pemuda yang memang sudah menemaninya sejak ia masih kecil. Sejak perceraian dari kedua orang tuanya yang membuatnya harus tinggal selama beberapa tahun bersama keluarga Yeager sebelum pergi ke Jerman untuk tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya disana. Ibunya meninggal tiga bulan setelah perceraian tersebut. Membuat tekanan mental pada gadis itu diusianya yang masih sangat muda.

Ayahnya pindah. Dengan keluarga barunya yang menyebabkan penyakit ibunya kambuh pada saat itu. Menyedihkan ketika kau harus berulang kali memohon pada ayahmu untuk kembali pada ibumu yang tengah sekarat namun diacuhkan begitu saja. Membuat luka pedih di hatimu tertanam. Anak lelaki yang waktu itu duduk di sebelah wanita yang dipanggil oleh ayahmu sebagai istri baru itu hanya menatapmu dengan prihatin, namun kau tidak merasa menyukainya.

Kenangan lama yang terkubur oleh waktu yang selama ini berputar. Mikasa kembali menguak memori itu. Ia ingat dengan senior yang memukul saudaranya itu. Lelaki pendek dengan poni terbelah dua di depan, raut dingin tanpa ekspresi dan tampang congak yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin menghajar lelaki itu jika saja sahabatnya—Armin tidak menghalanginya.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Punggungnya menyender pada belakang kursi. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Hatinya saat ini memburu. Antara kesal, benci dan juga putus asa. Kenapa disaat ia ingin memulai kehidupan awalnya yang ia kira akan indah, memori itu kembali muncul bersamaan dengan pengelihatan nya yang menangkap refleksi pemuda itu?

Lelaki yang datang ke rumah keluarganya dengan memeluk ayahnya seraya berteriak keras dengan menyebutkan kata Ayah. Berjalan dengan wanita dewasa yang mengaku sebagai selingkuhan Ayahnya dan membuat Ibunya langsung terkena serangan jantung. Tidak ada rasa kasihan saat itu yang dia lihat dari raut Ayahnya. Semuanya masih sama. Congak dan dingin yang dilihatnya, membuatnya merasa menjadi anak yang tidak berguna.

Memori getir yang kembali ia ingat secara luas. Menyedihkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Penyampaian terakhir dari ibunya yang mengatakan kalau ia sangat cantik adalah hal terindah yang menghangatkan sekaligus membuat hatinya dingin. Karena setelah itu, ibunya menutup matanya. Meninggalkan nya jauh. Sangat jauh.

"Mikasa."

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak. Membuka matanya secara refleks dengan panggilan yang menurutnya cukup mengejutkan itu. Di depan nya Eren Yeager menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Alis mengernyit dengan sesekali rintihan kesakitan yang bersuara. Mikasa hanya menghela nafasnya. Melelahkan untuk tubuh dan pikiran nya saat ini.

"Hai, Eren. Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" Mikasa menarik sudut bibirnya dengan terpaksa. Enggan melihat raut khawatir yang pemuda itu pancarkan. Jengah yang ia rasakan membuatnya ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang saat ini. Beruntung ibu tirinya tidak berada di rumah, jadi dengan leluasa tanpa harus menjelaskan tentang kondisi Eren sekarang.

Eren mengangguk. Tidak menjawabnya dan hanya dengan kosakata tubuh. Dia memegang lukanya. Ada ringisan yang kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Eren tidak baik-baik saja, dan pelajaran yang harus diterima oleh Levi besok harus lebih menyakitkan dan menyedihkan dari ini.

Tapi... bisakah ia membalasnya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gadis itu melangkah. Sendiri di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Jam masuk sudah berdentang selama beberapa jam tadi. Pelajaran kosong yang membuatnya jengah membuatnya lebih baik keluar dibandingkan harus mengobrol tidak tentu arah bersama teman-teman barunya. Meskipun duduk sebangku dengan gadis yang tidak banyak bicara, nyatanya ia tetap merasa terganggu. Kebisingan dari yang lain membuatnya tetap merasa bosan.

Kakinya terus melangkah. Mengindahkan godaan yang dilancarkan oleh murid dari kelas yang dilewatinya, ia tetap berjalan. Melangkah dengan wajah yang menatap kearah depan. Datar dan dingin. Tanpa ekspresi yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah padanya. Menyebabkan nya membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak lebih baik.

Kakinya menaik pada tangga. Tidak terlalu pendek dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Tangga menuju atap yang akan digunakan nya untuk bolos kali ini. Meski ia masih anak baru kemarin, namun mau diapakan lagi, toh guru juga tidak ada.

**Kriet**

Kakinya melangkah masuk. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik membuatnya merasa teduh. Kepalanya terangkat. Melangkah kearah atas dimana ia ingin bersantai sejenak.

"Aku kira hanya aku yang berada disini."

Suara itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. Tubuhnya berbalik. Wajahnya masih tetap datar. Tanpa ekspresi dan dingin. Hatinya merasakan kebencian luar biasa pada lelaki di depan nya. Satu darah dengan ayahnya tidak membuatnya baik dan ramah begitu saja. Kebencian nya yang beralasan dengan bukti yang kuat membuat tanaman dengan nama dendam itu tumbuh subur di hatinya.

Pemuda itu melangkah. Dengan santai dan kaku. Kedua tangan nya masuk ke dalam saku celana yang dipakainya. Sikap congak yang terpasang di wajahnya saat ini membuat gadis itu mendengus. Tidak heran jika lelaki itu seperti ini. Bibit dari si tua bangka itu pasti sudah menyatu dalam gen lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak perduli." Mikasa menjawab dengan dingin. Tidak ada santun seperti wanita kebanyakan. Perasaan benci yang benar-benar terlihat dari aura gadis itu membuat suasana menjadi cangung seketika. Death glare saling memanah. Ketegangan yang tida berarti menyelimuti suasana dan sekeliling mereka.

Levi menarik sudut bibirnya. Tipis. Begitu tipis sampai tidak terlihat jika saja Mikasa mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Masih benci terhadapku Imouto?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Levi membuat Mikasa menggemeletukan giginya. Tangan nya terkepal erat. Bersiap memukul lelaki Ackerman itu jika saja ia tidak ingat dengan status sosialnya yang mungkin saja dapat dibalikkan dengan mudah oleh lelaki itu mengingat seberapa banyak uang yang dimilikinya.

Mikasa mendengus. Raut wajahnya tetap dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan yang terpancar dari matanya sedikitpun. Levi tau. Masa lalu yang dilakukan nya sudah benar-benar sangat fatal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ia hidup normal. Sama seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia memiliki Ayah, ia juga memiliki ibu. Ibunya setia menemaninya. Memberinya bekal ketika ia pergi ke sekolah, mencium dahinya sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah dan menepuk kepalanya ketika ia pulang dari sekolah. Hari-hari yang ia lalui. Indah dan nyaman. Membuatnya dapat tersenyum riang setiap hari.

Ayah? Ayahnya tidak pulang setiap hari. Ibunya hanya bilang kalau Ayahnya memiliki banyak tugas penting ditempat kerjanya sehingga membuatnya lembur. Berminggu-minggu, datang seminggu sekali. Atau sebulan sekali. Ia mengerti ayahnya memiliki banyak kesibukan, namun waktu yang ia inginkan untuk bersama dengan sang Ayah terhambat begitu saja.

Pertanyaan yang ia anjurkan kepada sang Ibu dimana Ayahnya ternyata berdampak fatal. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Ibunya yang tiba-tiba menangis saat itu, sebelum Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengemasi pakaian. Ia tidak tau. Ia benar-benar tidak tau. Ia hanya anak lelaki yang berumur 7 tahun saat Ibunya membawa dirinya ke rumah besar yang dikatakan bahwa itu rumah Ayahnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak tau.

Kenyataan yang saat itu menghujamnya benar-benar menyakitkan. Membuatnya terdiam ketika anak perempuan itu meronta kepada sang Ayah. Menangis dengan menyebut nama Mama berkali-kali. Dia hanya duduk diam di samping ibunya dan melihat pengusiran menyakitkan itu di depan matanya.

Ia belum mengerti apapun saat itu. Tidak ada yang mengerti. Ibunya tidak memberitahu apapun. Kenyataan yang ia terima dengan ayahnya yang semakin memperdulikan nya membuat ia senang.

Sebelum hal menyakitkan itu di dengarnya.

Kebencian gadis bernama Mikasa itu padanya.

Saat itu ia tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Menemui paman nya yang terkena typhus. Berjalan di koridor lenggang saat itu membuatnya bersenandung lirih. Ia ceria saat itu. Benar-benar ceria. Tidak ada yang ia pikirkan, semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Otaknya terlalu polos untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Ketika isakan demi isakan terdengar dari kamar rawat tersebut. Dirinya ketika melihat gadis itu menangis seraya menggenggam jemari Ibunya. Keningnya berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan posisi gadis itu sekarang. Ia tidak tau apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Jika saja ia bisa masuk ke dalam. Ia akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan curhatan gadis itu.

"Tidak Ma... aku tidak akan memaafkan nya. Kalau bisa aku akan membiarkan si tua bangka Erwin itu berlutut di kakiku dan meminta maaf bersama putranya Levi."

Lirihan kecil yang dapat didengar oleh telinga rancunya saat itu. Membuatnya merasa terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar emas, namun gelap gulita. Ia tau. Sampai pada saat itu ia tau apa yang membuat gadis itu menangis terisak serta dendam pada keluarganya.

Ibunya merebut Ayah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Levi menghembuskan asap rokoknya di dekat gadis itu, membuat Mikasa dengan kasar menjauh dari Levi. Mata berwarna kelabu itu memperhatikan punggung mungil Mikasa yang berjalan dengan langkah tegap. Ia tau. Ia tau beban yang gadis itu bawa di punggungnya. Bagaimana beratnya gadis itu melangkah. Bagaimana mental gadis itu tertekan dengan masa kecilnya yang tidak seindah remaja yang lain.

Levi kembali menghisap rokok itu dalam-dalam. Menghembuskan nya sebelum menjatuhkan rokok itu dan menginjaknya sehingga rokoknya padam. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Mikasa yang berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Kedua tangan nya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Tatapan nya datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Kecuali hatinya.

Tangan nya menggenggam erat pagar besi itu. Matanya menatap kearah depan. Distrik Shigashina yang luas dengan pemukiman yang padat penduduk membuat kota itu terlihat rapat. Suasana indah nan sejuk yang di dapatkan nya ketika melihat itu seolah benar-benar teduh.

"Ayah sakit." Suara datar tanpa intonasi milik Levi berkumandang di telinganya.

Masih tidak perduli, Mikasa tetap menatap kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Memikirkan kembali ibunya yang selalu menemaninya kini hanyut dalam tanah. Jasad cantiknya yang dulu ia sukai kini mungkin hanya tersisa tulang berulang yang tidak dapat dibanggakan. Mikasa benci itu. Mengingat kembali ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia alami lagi.

Menggali memori lamanya memang menyakitkan. Mengingat masa-masa menyedihkan antara Ibu dan Ayahnya sebelum kejadian dimana wanita itu datang dengan anak kecil di sampingnya. Hatinya mendadak merasa sakit. Seolah ada godam besar yang tidak kasat mata memukul nuraninya. Mengingatkan padanya bagaimana kejamnya dunia kepada orang tua yang benar-benar sangat ia cintai. Sang Ibu yang kini telah wafat.

Kedua matanya memejam. Enggan menjawab ucapan lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu. Lebih meresapi rasa sakit yang kini menusuknya.

"Mama mencarimu sejak dia tau bahwa ibumu meninggal."

Lagi.

Ucapan Levi kembali ia acuhkan. Seberapa kata yang pemuda itu layangkan padanya. Ia lebih memilih diam dengan kebisuan yang ada. Menjawabnya hanya akan membuka luka baru yang belum tentu bisa sembuh dengan waktu yang berjalan. Luka hatinya yang lalu juga belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Ia tidak ingin menaburi garam di atas luka itu lagi.

"Cih, entah bagaimana kali ini aku ingin memukul wanita."

Mikasa tersenyum tipis. Merasakan angin segar yang membelai rambutnya. Membawa helaian berwarna hitam itu ikut terbang bersama dengan angin yang menyejukkan hatinya.

Kedua matanya terbuka. Sinar di matanya kini telah sepenuhnya menghilang. Mikasa Ackerman telah lama merubah namanya menjadi Mikasa Yeager. Tanpa embel-embel Ackerman yang mengakhiri namanya.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku ingin memukulmu. Satu pukulan saja untuk membalaskan bullyan Eren padamu." Mikasa berkata dengan membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap Levi yang ikut membalik. Raut wajahnya serius, tanpa senyuman dan tanpa cahaya yang menyertai keduanya. Begitu kelam dan menyedihkan.

Levi mendengus. Sirat matanya meremehkan.

"Aku tidak perduli."

Mikasa memutar bola matanya malas. Bukan urusan nya juga kalau pemuda itu perduli atau tidak. Ia tidak akan masalah.

"Ayah sakit dan dia ingin kau menemaninya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan tega dengan itu, Mikasa." Levi menarik sudut bibirnya. Seolah kemenangan dengan raut acuh Mikasa yang sebenarnya menyimpan duka. Ia tidak perduli. Ia tidak perduli kepada hati Mikasa ataupun perasaan nya, yang ia perdulikan hanya gadis itu yang datang ke rumah sakit dan menemui sang Ayah.

Mikasa mendengus. Kesal dengan pria di sampingnya yang menurutnya benar-benar brengsek kali ini. Ayah? bahkan masih menggunakan konsep ayah padanya setelah apa yang pria tua itu lakukan terhadap dirinya dan sang ibu.

"Tsk, aku tidak perduli walaupun dia mati sekalipun." Mikasa mendecih.

Levi menarik sudut bibirnya. Peragai egoisme yang dipakai oleh lelaki itu juga melekat pada diri gadis ini. Ia menutup mata. Memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu dan ayahnya. Pikiran nya melayang. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang Ayah dan Ibu mencari gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini? kenapa tidak kemarin-kemarin?

Levi mendengus. Ia bosan kali ini.

"Terserah kau perduli atau tidak. Itu urusanmu." Levi berbalik. Melangkah dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku. Melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela nafas. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

"Ma... bukankah aku bilang untuk membalas perlakuan Ayah? Apakah kali ini aku salah, Ma?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa memegangi kepalanya yang kali ini mendadak pening. Kakinya serasa luluh. Dia duduk begitu saja di kursi ruang tamu yang tengah ia bereskan. Tangan nya memijat dahinya, mencoba agar peningnya segera hilang sebelum kedua orang tua angkatnya pulang dari rumah orang tua mereka. Ia tidak ingin ketika Mama dan Papanya pulang, rumah masih berantakkan. Rasa tidak enak akan menjalar begitu saja. Membuatnya merasa bersalah dalam sekejap waktu.

Eren masih berbaring di kamar seharian. Tadi pagipun ia tidak sekolah. Ia sudah memberikan izin kepada wali kelas Eren, mengatakan pada sang guru bahwa saat ini lelaki itu sedang demam. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-teman pemuda itu, dan melangkah keluar dari kelas saudaranya—kakinya lalu membawanya melangkah pulang.

Kembali mengacuhkan ucapan guru yang meneriakinya untuk masuk ke kelas. Kelas yang berbeda dari Eren, dan dia enggan. Tidak ada alasan untuk dia menyetujui itu. Mama dan Papa yang sedang pergi ke luar kota serta Eren yang sendirian di rumah—tega, kah ia untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian. Berbaring dengan wajahnya yang masih memar?

Levi memang tidak ia apa-apakan, namun jauh di sudut hatinya, ia ingin meremukan lelaki pendek itu. Mengatakan padanya bahwa sebaiknya ia pergi dari kehidupan nya yang memang sudah kelam. Menjauh dari pandangan matanya dan ikut menjauh dengan keluarganya. Ia benci mereka. Benar-benar sangat membenci mereka. Membuatnya lagi-lagi harus menahan sakit karena kembali mengingat itu.

Mikasa menyilangkan tangan nya di atas meja. Kepalanya tenggelam di dalamnya. Ia tidak tau harus menangis atau menjerit saat ini. Hatinya terasa ngilu. Ia ingin bertanya-tanya. Ia ingin menyetujui tawaran Levi untuk datang ke rumah sakit tempat ayahnya tinggal. Ia ingin. Ia sangat ingin. Namun ia tidak sangup—ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menuangkan kembali alkohol kepada lukanya yang masih menganga.

Kenapa Ayahnya dengan mudah meninggalkan ibunya? Membuatnya menjadi wanita yang seolah tidak pernah dicintai? Tidak perduli kepada dirinya dan ibunya? Membuatnya lagi-lagi harus meneteskan air mata karena luka yang tidak pernah diobati ini.

Mikasa kuat. Mikasa tangguh. Itu yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman di Jerman. Semua orang tau siapa Mikasa di sekolah itu, sebagai gadis jenius dan yatim piatu. Membuatnya dapat sedikit saja melupakan fakta bahwa ayahnya masih hidup. Melupakan fakta bahwa selama ini mereka bercerai dan berpisah. Membuat dongeng baru bahwa ayah dan ibunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

Klise? Mudah?

Namun membuat hati Mikasa menjerit pilu karenanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Levi tau. Ia tau bagaimana keinginan kuat Mikasa untuk membalasnya tadi. Ia sudah tau. Bagaimana tarikan nafas gadis itu yang teratur namun mencirikan dendam. Ia tau. Karena ia dilatih untuk peka akan segala hal yang berada disekitarnya. Dilatih untuk menjadi aktor profesional di belakang panggung. Menjadi sosok yang sempurna untuk Ayah dan Ibunya saat ini.

Ia benci itu.

Ia ingin menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Saat ia tidak tau apa-apa dan masih bisa tertawa bebas bersama teman-teman nya di desa dulu. Saling mengejar untuk mendapatkan bola ataupun saling memukul saat bermain badminton dulu. Ia tidak harus menjadi sosok yang sempurna dan tanpa celah. Ia tidak harus menjadi sosok yang diidolakan dan dibanggakan di sekolah. Ia juga tidak harus dikenal sebagai sosok yang jenius tanpa belajar sekalipun. Ia tidak harus.

Namun kenyataan membuatnya harus menjadi sosok itu.

Sosok keras dibalik perintah ayahnya. Sosok yang harus mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Ia harus. Semua ajaran ayahnya. Didikan ayahnya. Membuatnya seolah sosok obsesi yang kini tengah mengejar gadis itu.

Mikasa.

Gadis yang satu marga dengan nya. Gadis berambut hitam dan bermata sama yang membuatnya tertarik sejak pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Berdiri bergandengan dengan ibunya. Menangis histeris saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir ayahnya. Ia belum mengerti apa-apa saat itu. Duduk bersama ibunya di sofa ruangan itu dan menyaksikan lakon drama yang mereka lakukan.

Hatinya baru terasa perih saat ini.

Saat ketertarikan nya kembali menuai dan gadis itu yang menjauh darinya karena masalah keluarga yang dulu terjadi padanya. Ia masih belum siap. Ia tidak akan bilang kalau ini adalah cinta. Ia tidak akan bilang begitu. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu sakit. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu terluka. Jika pada akhirnya ia akan seperti Ayahnya, ia lebih baik tidak pernah menyatakan nya.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih ingin merasakan kasih sayang. Berada pada hangatnya pelukan sang ibu dan mendapat tepukan di pucuk rambut ayahnya kala itu. Dongeng dan bayang-bayang mimpi yang terasa menjerumuskan nya pada lubang hitam yang pedih saat ini. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kembali membuatnya menggigit jari.

Menyedihkan.

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakang kursi, Levi tidak tau harus tenang atau malah gundah. Bebauan menyengat rumah sakit membuatnya tidak tahan. Matanya tertutup rapat. Harusnya ia bisa menarik gadis itu. Harusnya ia bisa membawa gadis itu kesini sekarang. Bertemu ayahnya dan mengatakan pada lelaki itu bahwa anak perempuan sahnya sudah berada di depan mata.

Anak sah yang dulu selalu membayanginya kini malah merasuk dalam hatinya. Membuatnya melupakan definisi sah yang sesungguhnya. Membuatnya mengejar sedari awal untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Mengubah arah dan menjadikan nya hal yang harus ia capai. Seolah cita-cita yang sedari dulu ingin ia raih. Membuatnya terasa menjadi obsesi tersendiri untuk itu.

**Cklek**

Suara itu membuatnya membuka mata. Wanita berkaca mata keluar dari kamar itu. Pakaian formalnya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Membuatnya menjadi sosok pembisnis handal dalam sekali lihat.

Kakinya melangkah. Mendekati Levi yang masih terdiam saat ini. Dia tersenyum sedih.

"Bawa gadis itu kesini Levi." Suaranya bergetar. Matanya yang berada dibalik kaca mata itu berkaca-kaca. Levi tidak tau harus diam atau memeluknya saat ini. Itu terasa asing untuknya. "Ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk menikah dengan nya." Dan setelah itu tangis Hanji Zoe yang telah merubah marganya menjadi Ackerman terdengar menusuk telinganya.

Levi tidak tau untuk kali ini ia harus tertawa atau menyeringai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mikasa hanya berjalan-jalan dari toko satu ke toko lain nya saat ini. Mengenakan rok mini berwarna biru sepaha dan pakaian berwarna kuning yang dilapisi dengan cardingan berwarna putih gading. Tampilan sederhana namun memikat. Mikasa tidak ragu untuk memakainya. Ini Jepang, bukan Jerman. Ia tidak perlu lagi repot-repot untuk memakai pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan tebal agar menjaga mata para lelaki.

Ia tidak harus seperti itu disini.

Kakinya melangkah. Kembali memasuki salah satu toko swalayan yang menyediakan buah-buahan sederhana. Cukup ramai disini, namun wajar saja, harga murah dan kualitas bagus yang ditawarkan membuat para pelanggan ingin membelinya. Di Mall memang lebih dari sekedar ini. Namun Mikasa ingin lebih jauh mengenal kota ini setelah sekian lama ia pergi ke Jerman.

Membelikan ayah dan ibunya buah-buahan sebelum beliau kembali dari rumah orang tuanya.

Mikasa memilih buah persik. Buah merah dan terlihat benar-benar menggoda saat ini di matanya. Tangan nya baru saja terayun untuk memegang buah itu, namun dari arah belakangnya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang.

Bukan tas, namun tangan nya. Mikasa mundur dengan refleks mengayunkan tangan nya dan memukul wajah orang itu. Kepalanya menoleh. Dirinya tidak tau harus puas atau malah harus khawatir saat itu. Levi yang telah menariknya. Wajah lelaki itu yang tetap datar malah membuat Mikasa ingin menghajarnya kembali.

Levi berbalik. Berjalan dan memberikan kode padanya untuk mengikuti langkahnya saat itu. Mikasa tidak tau kenapa ia mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Mengikutinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di tidak jauh dari toko yang baru saja ia datangi tadi. Duduk berdua dan satu mobil dengan lelaki yang membuat tangan nya gatal.

Mereka hanya duduk diam berdua di dalam mobil itu. Mikasa tidak takut. Ini ramai, meskipun matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat ini. Ia masih merasa tenang.

"Ayah menyuruhmu datang." Suara itu tetap membuatnya diam. Bungkam dan tetap terarah ke arah depan. Kaca mobil yang dilapisi dengan warna gelap entah kenapa membuat perasaan Mikasa menjadi tidak tenang saat ini.

Levi tidak tau harus melakukan cara apa pada gadis yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang. Diam dan tetap menatap kearah depan membuatnya benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu. Berbau fantasi dan keinginan terdalamnya kepada gadis itu. Mengatakan nya secara tidak langsung bahwa gadis itu harus menuruti ucapan nya.

Mikasa menoleh. Mendapati Levi cukup tenang untuk menunggunya menjawab.

"Aku tidak punya ayah. Kukira kau sudah menyelidiki seluk belukku hingga tuntas." Nada itu diucapkan nya dengan sarkasme yang jelas. Levi tidak akan diam begitu saja jika tidak melihat senyum sinis yang terpajang di bibir tipis gadis itu. Dia tengah mengejeknya. Levi tau. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia menginginkan bahwa lelaki itu tidak ada. Levi tau.

Helaan nafas panjang yang keluar dari bibir Levi membuat Mikasa kembali memutar kepalanya dan tetap menatap kearah depan.

"Pria tua itu sakit. Aku yakin kau mau melihat dia saat sekarat, bukan?" Levi tau ia tidak harus berbicara seperti ini. Mengatakan seolah-olah dia adalah lelaki yang kejam dan berharap bahwa ayahnya juga sekarat saat ini. Tapi bukankah memang benar? Penyakit sialan itu memang membuat tangan ayahnya lumpuh.

Mikasa menggeleng. Enggan menyetujui ajakan dari lelaki yang berstatus sebagai saudaranya itu.

"Aku banyak urusan. Aku harus—"

**Bruk**

Mikasa tidak tau apa-apa saat punggungnya terasa sakit karena dorongan dari Levi. Dirinya ingin memukul pemuda itu, namun tubuhnya terasa lemas begitu saja. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat ini. Hanya bisa memandangi wajah lelaki itu yang terlalu dekat dengan nya. Merasakan udara yang sama-sama keluar dari hidungnya.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Nafas Levi terasa memburu di telinganya. Ia tidak tau apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu saat ini. Matanya terpejam. Kedua tangan nya juga ditahan oleh lelaki itu. Ia benar-benar merasa takut sekarang. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan bagaimana daging agak kasar dan kenyal itu menempel di bibirnya. Mendesaknya untuk ikut menikmati sensasi itu.

Mikasa ingin memberontak. Namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa meluber saat Levi kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya yang semakin berdempetan dengan lelaki itu. Sesak yang membuat nafasnya terasa tercekat saat dadanya terjepit dengan dada bidang lelaki itu. Mikasa ingin berteriak, namun bibirnya terbungkam.

Ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi saat kursi yang disenderinya mendadak datar. Membuatnya ikut berbaring bersama Levi yang berada di atasnya. Nafas lelaki itu yang memburu serta pandangan tajam nan sayu yang terarah langsung pada matanya.

Mikasa takut.

Mikasa tidak akan ragu lagi mengakui bahwa ia takut saat ini. Merasakan bahwa pemuda itu yang kini tengah bernafsu. Mikasa ingin keluar. Mikasa benar-benar takut. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar. Ia benci dalam kondisi ini. Ia benci semuanya. Ia benci ketika lagi-lagi bibir lelaki itu melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Ia benci ketika satu tangan pemuda itu merayap dalam roknya.

Ia benci.

Ia membenci Levi. Ia membenci semuanya. Ia membenci dunia ini. Dunia yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Ia juga benci pada tubuhnya yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat lelaki itu melakukan hal ini padanya. Ia benci.

Ia membenci semuanya. Semuanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Hajime Isayama-sensei~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**~To be Continue~**


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa hanya bisa terisak saat ini. Ia tidak akan malu mengungkapkan kesedihan nya. Meremas kembali selimut yang sudah acak-acakan di ranjang ini. Di ruangan ini ia sendiri. Dengan tubuh polos dan bercak kemerahan yang berada di tubuhnya. Air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya tetap membuat luapan kesedihan ini tidak berakhir.

Rasa sakit di selangkangan nya membuatnya kembali pada memori itu. Ia ingat. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana tubuhnya melemas begitu saja. Bahkan ia tidak memberontak saat lelaki itu membopongnya ke kamar. Ke rumah besar yang ditempati keluarganya. Ia diam dalam kebisuan. Ia bodoh. Ia tau ia bodoh. Mikasa tau dia benar-benar bodoh sekarang.

Hal yang tersakit di dalam ingatan nya adalah saat pintu itu terjeblak terbuka. Sosok Hanji Zoe yang masih dalam balutan baju Bussinesnya menatap tidak percaya kepadanya dan lelaki yang satu ranjang dengan nya. Saat itu ia baru sadar. Ia baru sadar apa yang lelaki itu lakukan kepadanya. Kenikmatan dunia yang dilakukan nya bersama lelaki lain. Satu darah dengan nya. Satu ayah. Bukan dengan lelaki yang menjabat sebagai suaminya.

Mikasa kotor saat ini.

Mikasa tau itu. Mandi sebanyak apapun airnya, ia masih tetap kotor. Ia tidak lagi suci.

Dan tangisan nya semakin menjadi saat itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hanji ingat pada saat itu. Dimana perutnya membuncit karena perlakuan Erwin dulu. Bagaimana lelaki itu menguasainya meski ia tidak mau. Ia ingat. Nafsu yang menguasai lelaki itu. Senior yang menjabat sebagai klub peneliti—dan ia adalah anggota dari klub itu. Kami saling kenal. Kami dekat. Sangat dekat, namun kami tidak saling cinta.

Hanji ingat bagaimana lelaki itu membuatnya menangis seharian. Menenangkan nya bahwa mereka akan menikah di kemudian hari. Hanji masih ingat dengan apa yang lelaki itu ucapkan dengan janji manisnya. Janji-janji manis yang busuk. Benar-benar busuk karena setelah kelulusan Erwin pergi ke California untuk menyelesaikan S1nya disana. Membuat perasaan yang baru ia ketahui mekar dan membuahkan rasa sakit yang amat dalam.

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Erwin dapat menyelesaikan studinya dalam waktu 2 tahun. Waktu yang cepat untuk lulusan S1. Saat itu ia adalah mahasiswi semester 2 di tahun ke 2. Ayahnya sakit, yang membuatnya turun tangan untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ia melamar kerja pada perusahaan Ackerman saat itu. Membawa proposal lengkap yang sudah ia tanda tangani. Tidak sulit untuk masuk kesana. Ia mempunyai nilai yang baik dan prestasi yang dapat dibanggakan. Ia masuk. Diterima begitu saja.

Waktu kemudian mempertemukan mereka. Erwin diangkat menjadi Presdir Ackerman setelah ia bekerja selama hampir 2 bulan disana. Ia kaget. Ia benar-benar kaget. Erwin tidak melupakan nya begitu saja. Dia kembali mendekatinya. Membuatnya merasa sebagai wanita hebat karena berhasil mengambil seluruh perhatian lelaki itu.

Dan saat itulah terjadi. Dia hamil dan Erwin yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Satu bulan berlalu. Undangan disebar secara luas. Pesta yang meriah. Ia juga mendapatkan undangan itu. Undangan cantik dengan pita berwarna biru yang membungkusnya.

Dan setelah itu tangisnya pecah. Melihat undangan yang tidak pernah ia kira akan didapatnya.

Erwin menikah dengan wanita lain.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Levi termenung. Rasa nyeri masih terasa. Memar kebiruan kini menghiasi pipinya. Tangisan dan isakan Hanji membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tatapan kecewa wanita itu yang melayang kepadanya membuat hatinya meringis pilu. Ia tidak tau akan berakhir seperti ini. Pintu itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka, menampakkan wajah ibunya yang dihiasi keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Mikasa yang langsung mendorongnya dan menamparnya. Dua tamparan yang dia dapatkan dari wanita yang berbeda.

Ia seolah menjadi lelaki paling buruk di dunia ini. Membuat ibunya menangis adalah hal yang paling terakhir ia ingikan di dunia ini. Dan sekarang, wanita itu menangis di depan nya. Kecewa karena ia berbuat hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan olehnya.

Menyedihkan. Levi akui itu. Ia tidak akan segan untuk bilang bahwa ibunya ternyata kecewa. Hal yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin masuk pada lubang terdalam berwarna hitam di dunia ini.

Levi menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sekarang gundah.

"Bu..."

"Jangan panggil aku Ibu!" Jeritan Hanji membuatnya diam dan terpekur. Suara nyaring dan tinggi wanita itu membuatnya diam. Ia tidak pernah mendengarnya. Sampai kini dan baru kali ini ia mendengarnya. Jeritan yang membuat dadanya lagi-lagi merasa ngilu. Terduduk dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya sendiri, Levi merasa miris dengan dirinya.

"Dia Adikmu. Adik tirimu! Dan kau menggaulinya dengan paksaan!" Kecaman yang terdengar menggema di telinga Levi. Membuat tamparan ngilu kembali mengenai pipinya. Tangisan Hanji yang semakin menjadi membuatnya merasa benar-benar sesak.

"Nantinyapun dia akan menjadi istriku, Bu..."

**Prang**

Levi hanya bisa menahan nafas saat vas bunga hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. Sedikit lagi hingga akhirnya pecah karena mengenai dinding di belakangnya. Levi tau saat ini ibunya tidak sedang bercanda.

"Mikasa akan aku pindahkan ke luar negeri besok. Kemas pula barang-barangmu hari ini—nanti malam kau akan berangkat. Aku akan memisahkanmu dengan Mikasa."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mikasa hanya terdiam saat wanita itu datang ke ruangan ini. Kamar Levi yang besar namun hampa. Ia duduk di depan cermin seperti mayat hidup. Waktu sudah larut. Pandangan kosong yang terarah di depan kaca. Piyama berwarna biru muda melekat di tubuhnya yang proposional. Pakaian yang diberikan Hanji untuknya. Wanita yang menghancurkan keluarganya.

Wanita itu mendekat. Senyum tipis melekat di wajahnya yang pucat. Kaca mata berwarna hitam yang menempel di hidungnya yang mancung. Dia berada di belakang Mikasa. Berdiri dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada.

"Aku tidak mengira kalau pakaian itu pas untukmu." Hanji terkekeh kecil. Mikasa masih berwajah kosong. Ia tidak perduli dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan di belakangnya. "Aku membeli pakaian itu di Singapura dulu. Ketika Study tour." Hanji memajang senyumnya yang lebar. Terus mengoceh meski Mikasa masih diam dan tidak mendengarkan nya. Hati wanita itu masih terguncang sekarang. Hanji tau. Tau bagaimana perasaan terluka yang kini dialami oleh gadis di depan nya.

Anak tirinya.

Gadis yang selalu membuatnya benci kepada kehidupan ini. Awalnya ia kira setelah kematian wanita yang menjadi ibu gadis itu, ia akan seluruhnya mendapatkan hati Erwin. Namun nyatanya tidak—gadis yang kini berada di depan nya adalah pengganti dari wanita itu.

Hanji terdiam ketika matanya melihat pantulan dari wajah kosong gadis itu yang berada di depan nya. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kelakuan putranya yang bejat memang membuatnya benar-benar kecewa saat ini.

Tangan Hanji terangkat. Mengelus surai gelap gadis yang berada di depan nya. Ia tidak bisa berkata dengan gamblang bahwa dia membenci gadis ini. Tidak. Hanji juga tidak bisa berkata dengan tetap bahwa dia menyukainya. Tidak.

Bagi Hanji, Mikasa adalah seorang anak tiri yang harus ia jaga. Harus ia lindungi sebagai amanat dari Erwin untuknya. Meski ia membencinya, karena dirinya, ia tidak mendapatkan seluruh perhatian lelaki itu. Namun ia sadar—sebanyak apapun ia membenci Mikasa, Mikasalah yang paling banyak membenci dirinya. Ia sadar. Kehadiran nyalah yang membuat keluarga mereka hancur.

Hanji tersenyum sedih memikirkan nya.

"Aku sudah berpikir matang tadi." Ada jeda disana yang membuat iris hitam Mikasa bergulir. "Kau akan pindah ke luar negeri besok. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Menjauh dari Levi mungkin adalah yang terbaik."

Dan senyum menenangkan Hanji entah kenapa membuat Mikasa ingin memeluknya saat ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Levi kembali memasukan pakaian nya ke dalam koper. Ia benar-benar membenci ibunya saat ini. Kenapa ia dipisahkan? Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di kepalanya. Tidak lepas ataupun lolos untuk keluar dan tersampaikan secara gamblang. Pikiran nya melayang—jika memang ia akan menikah dengan Mikasa sesuai dengan permintaan ayahnya, untuk apa pula ibunya memisahkan nya seperti ini? Biar nanti wanita itu hamilpun, nantinya akan menjadi istrinya, kan?

Tangan nya lagi-lagi memasukan pakaian yang dirasa cocok untuknya. Biarlah jika soal seragam, ia yakin ibunya bisa mengurusnya ketika ia sampai disana. Lagi-lagi pikiran nya melayang.

Ia tau dirinya salah. Mikasa kali ini terluka. Dipisahkan darinya pastinya adalah hal yang gadis itu inginkan. Ia mengerti. Ia juga tau. Ia tidak dapat memahami dirinya saat itu. Dirinya terbawa dengan imajinasi liar yang tidak dapat dia kontrol. Ia benci mengakui bawa dirinya terhasut saat itu. Kebencian yang mendalam dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

Baru saja.

Baru saja ia menyakiti dua orang wanita yang dia sayangi.

Sayangi?

Levi menyeringai sekarang. Dia menyayangi Hanji adalah hal yang lumrah karena wanita itu adalah ibunya, tapi jika dia menyayangi Mikasa—itu adalah hal yang ambigu karena setelah bertahun-tahun, ia baru kali ini bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Terserah mau dibilang bajingan atau tidak—tanda kepemilikan telah ia torehkan di tubuh gadis itu. Membuatnya menjadi miliknya dalam beberapa jam yang lalu.

Levi tau ia sudah gila. Jangan salahkan ia karena ia adalah pria normal. Pria yang masih menyukai tubuh wanita. Pria yang masih berfantasi liar dan akhirnya satu orang menjadi korban.

Mikasa.

Adik tirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mikasa menutup matanya. Ranjang hangat dan empuk di kamar ini kembali menorehkan luka mendalam baginya. Mengingat kembali waktu yang lalu dimana dirinya berbaring disini. Berdua bersama lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakak tirinya. Berada di bawah kungkungan lelaki itu. Pasrah dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Rasa sakit di dalam hatinya membuatnya bertambah ngilu. Dari detik, menit, dan jam—ia menghabiskan semuanya untuk merenung. Merenungi masa lalu yang membawanya kepada kepahitan dunia yang menyedihkan ini. Mikasa benci. Dia benci kepada Levi yang telah menorehkan luka di dadanya. Menorehkan sesuatu yang kotor di tubuhnya.

Matanya kembali memanas. Piyama yang dipakainya kali ini entah kenapa tidak dapat menghalau rasa dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan. Tangan mungilnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Enggan bangkit untuk mengambil remot kontrol yang berada di atas nakas. Kaki jenjangnya terekspos, membuatnya kembali merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Kepalanya menyamankan diri dalam seprai berwarna biru yang membungkus ranjang. Irisnya menatap sedih kearah kaca besar yang berada di sisi tembok di depan nya. Pikiran nya kembali berkecemuk dalam hentakan kuat.

Kedua matanya tertutup. Air mata kembali lolos dari matanya kali ini. Ia tidak akan merutuk dengan dirinya yang cengeng sekarang. Perasaan kalut dan gundah yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya membuatnya menjadi pilu. Mengingat kembali memori pahit pada waktu-waktu yang lalu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hanji menutup telpon. Agak kasar dan keras. Matanya menatap tajam kepada pigura besar dan berbingkai indah di depan nya. Berdiri dengan tegak di dinding sana. Seolah menyaingi pigura-pigura lain nya. Pigura indah yang menampilkan potret dirinya, Levi dan Erwin dulu. Masa-masa menyenangkan awalnya yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat ini. Kehilangan putra semata wayangnya yang sangat ia cintai bukan pilihan yang bijak—ia tau. Erwin akan marah padanya karena memisahkan Mikasa dan Levi begitu saja dari rangkulan nya. Hanji tau resiko yang akan berdatangan jika ia melakukan ini. Bukan hanya permintaan Erwin yang tidak dapat dipenuhi, namun keinginan terbesar Levi untuk memiliki Mikasa akan sirna.

Air mata lolos begitu saja dari matanya. Membuatnya menjadi sosok yang lemah dalam sesaat. Ia tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Seburuk apapun dirinya, dia tidak akan membiarkan putranya pada jalan yang salah.

Air mata mengalir semakin deras. Berlomba-lomba agar menurun pada sisi pipinya.

Hanji merasa benar-benar menjadi sosok wanita yang cengeng sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mikasa berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas balkon dengan tenang. Menikmati bulir-bulir air yang menyiprat ke tubuhnya yang kini pucat. Lambat laun waktu berjalan. Masih memakai piyama sepahanya, Mikasa masih merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Ia benar-benar merasakan nya, tapi enggan untuk melangkah kearah kamar dan memakai selimut tebal yang hangat.

Mikasa tidak nyaman berada di kamar itu.

Itu kamar Levi.

Kamar yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi suci. Memori-memori yang tercipta begitu saja membuat hatinya seolah teriris. Kembali merasakan air asin mengalir dari matanya.

"Hujan semakin deras. Pergilah tidur sekarang."

Suara berat dan serak itu membuatnya dengan refleks menoleh. Matanya membeliak lebar. Levi berdiri dengan pakaian tidur berwarna maroon nya. Wajah kusut namun masih datar mencerminkan sosok yang baru saja lepas dari alam mimpi. Tangan lelaki itu bersidekap. Matanya memandang Mikasa yang mencengkram erat pagar balkon dengan pandangan yang sama.

Levi berdiri di depan nya. Jarak yang hanya dipisahkan dengan satu langkahan kaki.

Mikasa mengakui bahwa saat ini ia ketakutan. Ketakutan dengan sosok lelaki yang berada di depan nya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang tidak lagi ia hiraukan. Yang ia perdulikan disini hanyalah bagaimana lelaki itu pergi dari sekelilingnya. Sekarang. Meski banyak pertanyaan dan asumsi yang ditunjukan kepada lelaki itu, namun Mikasa ingin agar lelaki itu menyingkir dan pergi dari kamar ini. Tidak perduli dengan kamar ini miliknya atau bukan.

Ia benar-benar tidak perduli.

Levi memandangnya dengan sinis. Seolah tau apa yang ditakutkan oleh wanita itu kepadanya. Matanya mendelik. Menatap tanpa sungkan pada tubuh Mikasa dari atas sampai bawah. Memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuh gadis yang telah ia setubuhi itu sampai berhenti pada satu titik dimana matanya menangkap reaksi ketakutan yang benar-benar tercermin di wajahnya.

Sosok kuat di depan nya benar-benar berubah menjadi seogok tikus kampung yang tidak lagi berharga di depan nya. Sosok berlian yang kini berubah menjadi batu kali sederhana. Tidak lagi ada yang menarik setelah semua yang dialaminya selama satu hari ini.

Levi merasakan hatinya perlahan-lahan berubah.

"Hanya sebuah kucing kampung dan kotor tidak akan membuatku bergairah." Levi menaikan sudut bibirnya ketika melihat wajah gadis itu menegang. Kali ini ia menyukai reaksi itu. "Kucing kampung hina dan tidak lagi suci."

**Plak**

Suara itu terdengar nyaring. Kepala lelaki itu memiring ke sisi. Sedangkan sosok Mikasa berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal. Matanya memerah. Dia tidak lagi ketakutan—sosok Mikasa yang datar kini telah berformasi menjadi sebuah Mikasa yang menakutkan.

"Kau yang melakukan nya padaku—kau juga yang menghinaku, sialan." Suara gadis itu yang rendah dan mengancam tetap membuat Levi berdiri tegak seraya memandang gadis di depan nya dengan pandangan angkuh. Sorot mata menghina yang jelas-jelas membuat gadis Ackerman itu merasakan bahwa dadanya kembali tercabik.

Levi menaikan sudut bibirnya kembali. Merasakan rasa puas ketika melihat sosok di depan nya yang tengah menjaga emosinya.

"Apakah aku terlihat perduli?"

Mikasa tidak tau lagi ia harus menjaga gengsinya untuk tidak menangis di depan Levi atau tidak saat ini. Karena nyatanya, setelah itu—bulir-bulir air mata lolos dari matanya yang indah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tubuh Hanji merosot di depan pintu kamar putranya. Air mata menggenang kembali. Ia tidak tau kali ini ia harus mempasrahkan semuanya kepada siapa. Ia sudah tidak sanggup. Anak yang ia banggakan ternyata benar-benar buruk seperti saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar terasa tersayat. Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut putranya membuatnya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

Dimana perasaan lelaki itu kala mengatakan nya secara gamblang pada adik tirinya yang sudah ia nodai?

Hanji hanya bisa menutup mata dan membiarkan perasaan sakit di dadanya ini menjalar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

**~Hajime Isayama~**


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa turun dari mobil mewah Hanji dengan lunglai. Menghiraukan ucapan wanita itu yang berdendang dengan nyaring di kepalanya. Berdengung dengan kata asing yang tidak ia mengerti. Mikasa melangkah masuk ke halaman rumahnya dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar. Apalagi ketika melihat Eren berdiri di depan rumah dengan tangan bersidekap.

Kakinya terasa goyah. Perih di daerah kewanitaan nya membuatnya lagi-lagi meringis.

Kakinya terus berjalan. Menapaki lantai rumah kedua orang tuanya dan melewati Eren yang berada di depan pintu dengan seolah tidak melihat lelaki bermata jamrud itu.

"Mikasa! Hentikan langkahmu!"

Mikasa menghela nafas ketika mendengar lelaki itu berseru. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Langkah kaki dan tatapan tajam terasa menusuknya ketika pemuda itu berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan yang menghalangi Mikasa masuk.

Gadis Ackerman itu memutar bola matanya. Dia menatap langsung pada bola mata Eren yang menatapnya tajam kali ini.

"Ada apa—"

"Kau bisa mengatakan 'Ada apa' dengan santai Mikasa!?" Suara Eren yang melengking dengan intonasi yang tinggi berdengung di telinga gadis berambut gelap itu. Dia hanya diam ketika menyadari bahwa ada jeda tidak langsung di sana. "Aku menunggumu semalaman. Berharap kau akan pulang dengan buah persik di tanganmu—"

"Eren aku minta maaf—"

"—Aku tidak butuh maafmu Mikasa! Demi Tuhan—aku benar-benar merasa was-was ketika tengah malam kau belum sampai di rumah. Aku menelponmu tapi tidak aktif! Kutelpon teman-temanmu tapi mereka tidak tau keberadaanmu! Aku khawatir Mikasa—"

Suara Eren memelan di akhir. Mikasa tercekat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Tangan nya kemudian membawa lelaki itu ke pelukan nya. Membuat dadanya sesak karena punggung saudara angkatnya bergetar. Tidak menangis. Mungkin hanya was-was dengan dirinya.

Mikasa menutup matanya. Rancauan pilu dengan kata maaf bergema dalam setiap dentum jantungnya saat ini. Mengingat kembali peristiwa semalam dimana lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakak tirinya itu melakukan hal yang bahkan diluar nalar kepalanya. Sesak menghujamnya saat ini. Ia benci lelaki brengsek yang sudah datang ke kehidupan nya itu.

Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, Eren. Aku—aku baik-baik saja." Nada suara terakhirnya bergetar. Eren yang masih khawatir tidak dapat membedakan nada suara pilu gadis oriental itu.

Eren mengangguk. Melepas pelukan nya sebelum memanggut bibir pucat gadis manis itu. Membuat siempunya terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

Mikasa mendorong bahu Eren. Membuat lelaki itu melepaskan panggutan nya. Pipinya memerah. Dia malu.

Eren memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Masuklah. Mama dan Papa masih belum pulang."

Dan kemudian lelaki itu masuk duluan. Meninggalkan Mikasa yang menatap kosong ke arah depan dengan memegangi bibirnya yang mungil. Rona kemerahan tersebar begitu cepat di pipinya.

Sejenak ia melupakan kejadian semalam yang membuat dadanya menjadi ngilu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa memakan makanan yang baru saja dimasak oleh Eren dengan tenang. Tidak begitu buruk. Hanya saja asin nya kurang—gumamnya dalam hati dengan terus memakan Omelet yang sudah dimasakan olehnya. Eren sendiri tampaknya memakan makanan nya dengan tenang, atau—mata Mikasa memicing melihat gerak-gerik lelaki itu yang tidak wajar.

"Eren."

Eren mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya menatap Mikasa dengan Inosen. Terkadang sering ia memikirkan bahwa Eren sering kali menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Tentang pembullyan itu. Tentang dimana dia menyimpan komik porno. Tentang dimana biasanya ia sering mendapat kejahilan dari seniornya.

Ia tau semuanya—dari Armin―tambah gadis itu dalam hati.

"Ya, Mikasa?"

Mikasa mengambil potongan omelet yang sudah ia potong dengan ukuran sedang itu. Memasukan nya ke dalam mulut. Dia menatap Eren yang kembali sibuk dengan makanan nya.

"Aku akan ke Itally untuk—"

"Aku tidak mengijinkan nya."

Suara tajam dan dalam milik Eren membuat Mikasa tercekat hingga rasanya sulit untuk ia menelan makanan. Eren yang masih sibuk dengan makanan nyapun membuatnya menjadi rumit. Mengambil kembali potongan Omelet, Mikasa kali ini makan dalam diam. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa khawatir jika dia meninggalkan Eren sendiri di Jepang.

Mikasa menghentikan kunyahan nya. Dia kembali menatap Eren yang masih memakan Omeletnya.

"Eren aku—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mengijinkan nya Mikasa!"

Mikasa diam mendengar bentakan yang dilayangkan Eren kepadanya. Dia tertunduk. Tidak pernah mendengar lelaki itu berteriak sebelumnya. Bahkan setelah itu berlaku seolah-olah tidak melakukan apapun sebelumnya.

"Aku melarangmu bukan semata-mata karena aku egois. Mama dan Papa tau kau pulang, tapi bagaimana jika setelah itu mereka tau bahwa kau sudah pulang lagi. dan tunggu—kau bilang kau mau ke Itally!?" Eren mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap horor Mikasa yang menganggukan kepalanya polos.

Seolah merasa tau dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh saudaranya, Mikasa berdehem.

"Nenek dari Papa di sana. Beliau memintaku untuk tinggal, sekedar menghabiskan masa tuanya dia bilang." Mikasa memutar otaknya dan memasang wajah datar. Mencari alasan agar lelaki itu membiarkan nya pergi. Menjauh dari Jepang dan menghindari Levi serta keluarganya yang lain. Meski mungkin Hanji akan terus berada di belakangnya.

Eren mengangguk. Berdehem sebelum mengambil jus jeruk yang berada di samping kanan piring omeletnya.

"Berkunjunglah sesekali." Ucapnya setelah menegak setengah jus itu dan memakan kembali sarapan nya. Mikasa hanya menampakkan senyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi hanya bisa menggerutu dan menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan datar ketika wanita itu mengepak pakaian nya ke dalam koper. Ia benci dimana situasi tidak mendukungnya sekarang. Pergi ke Amerika dan menyelesaikan studynya di sana? Dijodohkan tanpa melihat bagaimana rupa calon istrinya nanti? Tsk, ia ingin berteriak dengan segala pertanyaan yang berada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Bu—"

"Uang akan aku transfer, kebutuhanmu terlengkapi di sana. Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau pergi ke Jepang atau aku akan membencimu untuk selamanya." Suara Hanji terdengar mengancam dan tajam secara bersamaan di kepalanya. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memainkan kunci mobil yang sekarang memutar di jarinya.

Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup.

Pergi selama 4 tahun lebih untuk menyelesaikan masa sarjananya di Amerika. Melupakan Mikasa dan kehidupan lain nya yang pastinya memuakan. Tanpa pergaulan bebas dan selalu diawasi oleh Ibunya. Banyak mata yang berkeliaran dan membuatnya ingin menembak orang yang menjadi mata-mata Ibunya itu. Orang sialan yang pastinya idiot.

"Aku tetap―"

"Tidak ada bantahan. Ayahmu akan drop jika mendengar kejadian kemarin. Dia sangat menyayangi Mikasa, tolong hargai dia." Hanji kembali memotong ucapan nya. Membuatnya diam dan berdecih dengan wanita itu yang berbicara padanya tapi masih saja memandang ke arah lain. Seolah sengaja mengacuhkan nya seperti sekarang.

Levi mendengus mendengarnya.

"Terserah."

Namun... bagaimana dengan hatinya kini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa pernah berpikir untuk menjenguk Ayahnya saat ini. Mencium keningnya dan tertawa bersama sebelum ia pergi ke Itally. Ke rumah Neneknya di sana. Bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kejadian pahit yang dialaminya setelah lelaki itu dengan tega meninggalkan nya. Menangis dipelukan lelaki itu dan berdamai bersama mengingat mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

Namun sekali lagi Mikasa hanya bisa berangan-angan.

Kali ini ia mendorong koper berisi pakaian nya dan memijak lantai bandara yang dingin. Tempat yang akan mengantarkan nya kepada kehidupan baru yang pastinya akan lebih baik dari kehidupan nya di Jepang dua hari yang lalu. Bibirnya tiba-tiba mengkerut melihat Hanji yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dengan... Levi.

Giginya bergemelutuk. Jemarinya terkepal erat. Apalagi melihat senyum kemenangan yang terlukis tipis di bibir lelaki sialan itu. Tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Dia malah melangkah mendekat hingga berada di depan Hanji yang tersenyum dengan senyum getir.

Pelukan hangat dan lembut ia rasakan menerpanya dari Hanji.

"Jaga dirimu."

Dan setelah itu, pelukan nyamanpun terlepas. Mikasa tersenyum sekilas sebelum memalingkan kepalanya ketika melihat Levi terus menerus menatapnya. Keringat dingin entah dari mana mengalir begitu saja. Meski ia tidak ketakutan, sejujurnya, ia benar-benar ingin menghantamkan kepala lelaki itu ke tembok Bandara saat ini. Tidak perduli dengan aturan atau apapun, ia akan merasa senang jika itu terjadi.

Hembusan nafas menderu dari hidungnya.

Mikasa kembali menarik kopernya, sebelum tangan Hanji menariknya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya memutar.

"Pesawat akan segera berangkat. Aku tidak ingin tertinggal."

Datar dan dingin. Mikasa merasakan dadanya berdesir ketika sebuah pelukan erat disampaikan oleh Levi kepadanya. Terpaku dan tetap diam, dia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin jika memang lututnya dapat menumpu dirinya. Kaku dan tegang secara bersamaan. Ia merasakan lulutnya melemas. Bahkan setelah Levi melepaskan pelukan nya, ia tetap diam dengan mata yang menatap kosong ke arah depan.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengelus surai hitamnya. Menyadarkan nya dari alam mimpi yang sesaat menghantuinya. Menepis lengan wanita itu, ia buru-buru menarik koper dan melangkah menjauhinya. Meninggalkan degupan jantung yang terasa menyesakan. Benar-benar menyesakan untuk dirasakan olehnya. Menyedihkan untuk mengingat bahwa orang yang baru saja memeluk dirinya tadi sudah melukai hati dan harga dirinya.

Kakinya perlahan-lahan memelan. Meminjak lantai Bandara yang beralaskan heels di kakinya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat seiring dengan lintas bayangan yang menghantuinya saat ini.

Ia baru kelas 2 SMA dan sudah ternoda?

Bayangan-bayangan itu kembali memutar di kepalanya. Membuat dadanya sesak dalam sekali hirupan oksigen. Meskipun hendak pergi hingga studynya tamat, namun tetap saja... rasa tidak rela bergaung entah karena apa. Eren mungkin adalah salah satu alasan nya, namun lelaki itu pasti akan mengerti. Ia juga tidak dapat berdiam diri di sana sedangkan hatinya akan terus terluka.

Mikasa meringis.

Merasakan air mata perlahan-lahan turun dan mengalir di pipinya. Cairan hangat yang asin yang langsung ia hapus begitu saja. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melangkah menuju tujuan nya.

Naik ke pesawat dan meninggalkan semua yang dalam dua hari ini berlalu dengan kasar pada dirinya. Meninggalkan sakit hatinya yang tidak berujung. Meninggalkan Eren dan keluarga titipan nya yang belum kembali. Meninggalkan Armin dan teman-teman yang lain nya. Meninggalkan harapan nya ketika menginjakan kaki di sini lusa lalu. Meninggalkan semuanya.

Lagi-lagi Mikasa merasakan cairan asin itu membasahi pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
